


sorry

by junscult



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: "why did you leave me?""i know you said i was insecure and clingy, but your eyes said something else."





	sorry

"woojin?" jihoon nudged his boyfriend. 

the young couple had been walking in a supermarket for over an hour because they couldn't decide on what to make for dinner and were bickering about who should cook, but woojin stopped walking all of a sudden, which worried jihoon.

"woo-" jihoon was about to call out to him again, when he followed where woojin's eyes were pointed at and saw what woojin was looking at.

in another aisle, across the two boys was another couple, the two boys looked younger than woojin and jihoon. they were laughing loudly, the shorter one hitting the taller one.

"daehwi." woojin whispered, he gulped. jihoon looked at him, sadness obvious in woojin's eyes.

woojin and daehwi were a couple, years ago. back from when they were in high school until short after woojin's third year in college.

woojin has so many memories of daehwi. and he remembers them all as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

_"hi, my name is park woojin. please take care of me." was what he said before his eyes fell on the cutest boy he had ever seen. woojin had moved from busan to seoul and enrolled in a new dance academy._

_the boy, who woojin found so adorable, cheerfully clapped his hands with a bright smile on his small face. "woojin, you can follow daehwi, who's right there, for now!" the teacher said while pointing at the latter._

_the new boy slowly made his way to his new guide. unlike woojin's expectations, the two boys got close quicker than he expected. it was easy for them to become close because of daehwi, he was extremely social and could make friends anywhere at anytime, it was one of the many things woojin admired about him._

_"woojin! come over to my studio, i want to show you this new song i made just now!" daehwi excitedly said over the phone, to which woojin just hummed in response. a smile creeped on his face, he wants to me his new song first._

_and as time passed, they unknowingly got more attached to eachother and gained feelings._

_it was an absolute paradise, in woojin's view. daehwi and him were together most of the time and they barely had any fights or problems. woojin was the happiest he had ever been in his eighteen years of existence._

_that was, until daehwi broke up with him out of nowhere._

_"wait, what do you mean you want to break up?" woojin asked as daehwi broke the news to him._

_"i said, i want to break up. i can't do this anymore." daehwi said as he crossed his arms and avoided eye contact with the older._

_"but why? why so suddenly? is it something i did wrong? is it because i didn't pay enough attention to you? is it because i'm not enough for-"_

_"woojin, stop. it's none of that, it's just-"_

_"then what is it? because i-"_

_"i said stop!" daehwi raised his voice. "it's not that you don't pay enough attention to me, you pay too much attention to me! you're so fucking clingy and insecure about our relationship, every fucking hour you ask me where i am, who i'm with! it's as if you don't even trust me! i'm so sick of you and your shit." he continued to yell at woojin with tears in his eyes, but immediately regretting it as soon as he saw a tear run woojin's soft face._

_"daehwi." woojin's voice cracked. "please don't do this, please." he begged daehwi as his tears had started falling. "daehwi, please don't leave me. you're all i have, please." woojin had even kneeled down to daehwi._

_"woojin..." it barely came out of daehwi's mouth. "i'm sorry. i hope you find someone better than me." he said before leaving woojin alone in the cold apartment._

* * *

since then, woojin had never seen the boy around again. until now. he was with another guy, probably his new boyfriend, judging by the way his eyes looked at the guy. _he looked at woojin with the same eyes five years ago._

every single memory of daehwi he had was flying in his head when said boy suddenly made eye contact with him. 

woojin felt like he was being pulled to daehwi by gravity. until he realized, it was his own boyfriend, jihoon, who had known and been staring at woojin long enough to figure out who daehwi was.

woojin looked at his boyfriend with confusion written all over his face as jihoon gave him a reassuring smile, it was almost like he told him _it's okay, you're gonna be just fine, trust me._

"jinyoung!" jihoon called out. the boy next to daehwi turned his head in a second after hearing the familiar voice.

"jihoon!" he happily replied. _jinyoung and jihoon were childhood friends, since they lived next to each other during their middle school and high school years._

"ah right jihoon, this is my boyfriend, daehwi!" jinyoung introduced him with his arm around daehwi's waist. jihoon nodded while introducing himself as jinyoung's best friend and shook hands with daehwi.

"jinyoung, i have to find something, you have to help me." jihoon said as he grabbed said boy's arm. jinyoung had tried to protest, but was quickly cut off by the elder.

"but-" "shut up." 

was the last thing daehwi and woojin could hear before their boyfriends had disappeared into another aisle.

"it's been a pretty long time, hasn't it? how have you been doing?" daehwi laughed awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"why did you leave me?" woojin asked immediately, pain still evident in his eyes. daehwi was taken back by his so sudden and straightforward question.

before he could even answer his question, woojin spoke up, "i know you said i'm insecure and clingy, but your eyes said something else." 

"woojin, i'm.." daehwi wasn't even able to finish his sentence because he couldn't tell him.

"what? what is it? why did you leave me that day?" woojin's eyes looked desperate. desperate to find a logical explanation as to why daehwi had left him so abruptly with such harsh words.

"i'm so sorry, i can't tell you exactly why, but please know that everything what i said that day, wasn't true and i didn't mean any of it. you were not insecure or clingy, you were the perfect boyfriend but i wasn't. i'm so sorry, but i wish you all the best." daehwi said before walking away from woojin, leaving him alone again.

woojin felt the pain and loneliness again as if he went back in time by five years.

soon enough, he felt to arms sneak their way across his waist. it was jihoon, comforting him by backhugging him. it may seem like nothing much, but it helped. it was comforting to know that his boyfriend, jihoon, was there for him at anytime.

woojin had a small smile on his face, "thank you." he whispered, jihoon hummed in response.

"anything for you."


End file.
